


Along Came the Rain and Washed the Spider out...

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Suspense, Violence, avengers show up later but they are not major characters, spidey and wade are married and in their 40s, they adopted miles but dont know he is spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water splashed as Miles walked along the narrow alleyway. Thunder crashed overhead and lightning temporarily blinded the masked vigilante. A fresh wave of rain chilled him to the bone. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and decided to call it a night.</p><p>Footsteps approached him from behind.</p><p>Spider Sense!</p><p>Miles spun around to face the danger. Pain exploded in his chest. His legs gave out under him, and he collapsed into a puddle. As the world went dark around him, he heard a cruel voice singing.</p><p>"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout...and along came the rain and washed the spider out..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

Miles Morales perched himself next to a gargoyle. Rain beat down on the masked vigilante, soaking him to the bone. He shivered and longed to go home. Home to his warm apartment in Manhattan. But his patrol wasn't over, yet.

"So. You're the 'Spider-boy' I've been hearing about." A voice said from behind him.

"It's Spider-man...oh shit." Miles turned around to see his adopted father, Peter Parker, standing before him. In full Spider-man costume. Miles had become Spider-man a year ago, but had managed to keep a low profile. He hadn't come face to face with either of his parents until now.

"What's the 'oh shit' for?" Spider-man tilted his head, "I ain't gonna hurt you, kid. I just want to talk."

Miles panicked. And jumped off the building.

"Kid!!" Spider-man raced to the edge. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of Miles swinging away on a web. Peter leapt from the roof and followed his lead. He caught up to him within seconds, thanks to his years of experience in web slinging. "Hey! I'm serious, we need to talk about this."

"I-I'd rather not." Miles tried to make his voice sound deeper. He landed on the side of a building and went into camouflage mode. Peter landed a few feet below him and looked around. He climbed around the wall, searching for Miles. After a few minutes, he gave up and swung away. Miles held his breath until his father was out of sight. "Too close..."

Miles dropped down into an alley. Water splashed as he walked along the narrow path. Thunder crashed overhead and lightning temporarily blinded the arachnid. A fresh wave of rain chilled him to the bone. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and decided to call it a night.

Footsteps approached him from behind.

_Spider Sense!_

Miles spun around to face the danger. Pain exploded in his chest. His legs gave out under him, and he collapsed into a puddle. As the world went dark around him, he heard a cruel voice singing.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout...and along came the rain and washed the spider out..."

* * *

Wade shook Peter's shoulder. "Peter! Wake up!" The mercenary was in his Deadpool costume, minus the mask.

"Nn...five more minutes..." Peter rolled onto his stomach and pulled the blankets over his head.

Wade yanked the blankets off him. "It's ten in the morning and Miles still isn't home."

Peter sat up but didn't seem too bothered, "he's probably at Ganke's house, again."

"I already called Ganke's parents. He's not there."

Peter frowned and grabbed his phone. He started to dial Miles' number, but Wade told him that their son wasn't answering his phone. "Did he tell you where he was going last night?"

"The library. I called them, too. They don't remember seeing him." Wade reported.

Peter's expression darkened. "Call the police." He rushed to put on his Spider-man costume. "I'm going to look for him. If anyone has hurt my son, I swear I'll..." He grumbled something vile under his breath. Normally Wade would have been in shock to hear Peter say something so horrific, but Wade was thinking similar things, so he let it slide.

Wade put on his own mask and started dialing 9-1-1. His hands shook, he was so worried he felt like he might throw up. He suddenly found it hard to breath.

Spider-man put his hand's on Deadpool's shoulders. "We'll find him. It'll be okay." Peter was freaking out on the inside. But he didn't allow himself to show it, for fear of upsetting Deadpool even more than he already was. "I promise, we will find him."


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Week Ago** _

"Now, stay put. The cops'll be here soon." Miles said once he had webbed a robber to the side of a building. He swung off into the night when he heard the sound of police sirens approaching. He didn't stop until he had reached Avengers tower. "Mr. Stark?" He called as he waltz into the lab.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Spider-lad?" Tony didn't look up from his computer.

"Isn't it past yours, old man?" Miles shot back.

Tony chuckled, "I'm assuming you're here for a refill on web fluid. You know where the supplies are."

Miles fluttered around the lab, grabbing various chemicals and tools. He went to work on creating the mixture once he had gathered everything he needed.

"Ya'know, Peter has a practically endless supply. Why don't you just borrow some of his?" Tony asked.

Miles stopped and glanced over at Tony. "He doesn't know about...ya'know."

Tony finally looked up from his computer. "You still haven't told your old man about taking over the family business?"

"It's hardly a family business."

"It is now."

"He doesn't need to know. I can handle things on my own." Miles turned his attention back to the web fluid.

"I never said you couldn't. Is there something going on I should know about?" Tony asked, noticing how tense the young arachnid looked.

Miles took a deep breath, "a few days ago one of the bad guys I nabbed told me there are 'people willing to pay a pretty penny for my head'."

"It's like that for every hero. But just because someone wants you dead, doesn't mean you are in any immediate danger." Tony said.

"You sure?" Miles whispered.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Miles. The avengers and all of SHIELD have your back. We won't let anyone hurt you." Tony assured him. "Here." He slid a tiny disk across the table. "Attach this to your web shooter. If you're in serious danger, tap the button twice. It'll send me a distress signal."

"Thank you." Miles attached the device to the inside of his wrist, feeling more at ease now.

"I still think you should tell your parents." Tony said as he returned to his desk.

"I know you're worried about me. But I don't need their protection. Both my dads will skin me alive and take my web shooters if they find out." Miles huffed. "And they'll be even more pissed if they find out you've been helping me."

Tony gulped at the thought of being at the receiving end of Wade Wilson's wrath. "I think you better finish your web fluid and get going, kid."

* * *

_**Present** _

Spider-man landed on a fire escape. He pulled out his phone, checking for any news from his husband. No texts or missed calls. He took in a shaky breath and put his phone away. "Where are you, Miles...?" The web slinger had spent the last two hours searching every inch of the neighborhood between their apartment and the library. He started to venture further when he came up empty handed. A web shot out of his wrist, and he was about to take off again, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The 'Spider-boy' from last night was slowly dragging himself through the alley. Once he reached a trash can, he used it to haul himself up onto shaky legs. Blood splattered onto the ground from a nasty looking wound in his chest.

"Shit." Spider-man let go of the web and dropped down into the alley. "Hey, kid! You don't look so good..." Peter approached him slowly, not wanting to scare him. The kid stumbled back and tripped over his own feet. Spider-man rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Spider-man took the chance to examine the wound. It looked like he had been shot by one of Iron Man's repulsors. "Damn, kid...Let's get you to a hospital..." Carefully, he gathered the boy in his arms and lifted him up.

"Put me down...gotta get home..." The kid rasped, "my dads will..." He passed out before he could finish.

Spider-man's blood ran cold. He knew that voice. "Oh, god...god, no..." Slowly, he lifted the mask from the boy's face.

Something metallic landed with a heavy thud next to Peter.

"Iron Man?!" Spider-man gasped, "what are you-?"

"The other Spider-man sent out a distress signal, I came as soon as I-...oh lord. Friday, we need emergency medical. NOW."

* * *

Miles groaned in pain. Everything hurt. And the sunlight wasn't helping. He rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets over his face. Wait. Blankets? Panic caused him to fling the blankets onto the floor and bolt into an upright position. "Argh..." He doubled over and pressed his hands against the bandages on his chest. When the pain started to ebb away, Miles sat up and scanned the room. It appeared as though he was in some sort of hospital room. The door was cracked opened a few inches and voices drifted in from the hallway.

"So. Let me get this straight. Miles has been web slinging behind my back for almost a year now. And you've been helping him get away with it?!" Peter.

"I would like to say 'what if he had gotten hurt' but I see it has already come to that." Wade. He sounded beyond furious.

"He had his reasons for not telling you." Tony. He sounded the calmest out of the three. "I gave him a tracker that could send out distress signals if something like this happened-"

"What reasons could he have for keeping this a secret from us?" Peter yelled, " _I am Spider-man for christ's sake!_ I could have helped him! I could have prevented this-"

"Peter! Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Stark! My son almost bled to death in an alley. I will not. Fucking. Calm. Down." Peter hissed.

Miles swung his legs over the side of the bed. It took a few tries, but on the third attempt he managed to stand.

"He told me he didn't want you to worry. But, I feel like there was another reason why he didn't want to tell you." Tony spoke again.

Miles slowly crept over to the door.

"Why don't we ask the man himself?" Wade pushed open the door, "seeing as how he's been awake and listening to our whole conversation."

Miles gulped as he stared into the faces of his parents.


End file.
